


Flashing Lights

by Mikotyzini



Series: One Shot Wonders [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cop!Ruby, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Ruby pulls over a speeding driver.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: One Shot Wonders [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672768
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	Flashing Lights

Quiet music played while sporadic chatter cut across the radio - different units checking in from various locations around the city. None of it pertained to Ruby though, not while she sat in her darkened squad car at the side of an isolated section of road people loved to speed through.

Surprisingly, it had been a pretty quiet night for her. A few speeders, but nothing outrageous. And, as she watched the clock click to 8 o'clock, she picked up her radio to sign off for the night.

"Dispatch, this is Officer Rose - 10-10 for the evening."

"10-26 Officer Rose."

Hanging up the radio and switching off the chatter, Ruby watched a truck pass by - the first vehicle she'd seen in several minutes. The driver probably didn't even notice her squad car parked behind a veil of trees, especially not with the sun now firmly below the horizon and all the lights off. But the truck was only going a little over the speed limit - nothing that she was going to worry about now that she was off duty.

Excitement built in her chest now that the day was done. While she loved the energy and sometimes borderline-chaos of her job, sometimes she enjoyed the occasional mellow day. If her job was _all_ chaotic days, no way she'd survive. Probably not many of them could. That's why days like these were important - along with any other ways they found to cope with the stress.

Once she was ready to go home, she reached over to flip on the lights of the car but suddenly stopped. She immediately turned off the radio - perpetually playing the Top-40s in the background - in order to pinpoint the noise.

The sound was recognizable anywhere, but especially in the darkness along a stretch of quiet road.

It was the roar of an engine - an engine being prodded to work _much_ harder than necessary. Looking in the rearview mirror, Ruby barely glimpsed headlights before the vehicle flew past her at a high rate of speed.

The car was silver and _clean_ \- so clean it sparkled under the budding moonlight. It was also driving a bit too fast for Ruby's liking, which was confirmed when the radar popped up a number fifteen over the limit. So, even though she was technically off duty, she sprang into action. Flip on the lights - put the car in drive - and tear out of her hiding spot in pursuit of the vehicle.

The roar of the squad car's engine filled her ears while she soared down the road, quickly catching up to the sports car by lieu of going much faster than just fifteen over. By now, the driver had to notice the flashing lights behind them, especially in the darkness when they looked more like red and blue strobe lights.

Secretly, Ruby always kind of wished that they'd run. But car chases were dangerous, usually ended badly, and didn't happen all that often (fortunately?).

So, as per the norm, the sports car quickly slowed down when the driver noticed the police car in their rearview mirror. They turned on their turn signal to let Ruby know they were pulling over and then pulled into the small parking lot of a park bordering this quiet section of road.

When the car stopped in the parking lot, Ruby pulled her car up behind them before placing her vehicle in park and unbuckling her seatbelt. After grabbing her flashlight and notebook, she took a deep breath and stepped outside.

The sports car was idling now - the engine giving off a throaty purr. While walking to the driver's side window, Ruby noted again how remarkably clean the car was - it looked recently washed _and_ waxed, which only made the expensive vehicle even more impressive.

When Ruby made it to the driver's side door, the window was already rolled down. Lifting her flashlight to take a quick look inside, she found that the driver of the vehicle was…

Drop dead gorgeous, to put it simply. She had long white hair that was perfectly styled in a cascade of waves and slight curls, piercing blue eyes, manicured fingernails, and was currently wearing a shimmering, silver dress with a plunging neckline that gave Ruby a great view of...well, a lot.

"Good evening, ma'am," Ruby said, feeling her cheeks heat up while forcing her eyes to remain on the driver's face. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Probably a few over the limit?" the woman responded. She smiled at what was very clearly a lie, and the smile made Ruby's heart skip several beats.

Ruby wasn't normally the type to fall for a pretty face, but...she'd never met someone so pretty before.

"How about fifteen over?" she replied, trying to feel out how this conversation might go. Would the driver be accepting or argumentative? That determined the tactics she needed to take in response.

" _Exactly_ fifteen over?" the woman said before giving an impressed nod. "Funny, that's precisely what I was going for."

Ruby very nearly laughed at the unorthodox response, but managed to hold just a smile while struggling to remain professional.

"May I see your license and registration?"

"Absolutely." When the driver leaned towards the glove compartment, Ruby nearly groaned out loud - discovering that the back of the dress was...nonexistent, providing an unhampered view of soft, smooth skin and the hint of hidden muscles.

She tried not to stare - she really did. But the woman seemed to be having difficulty finding her registration by the way she shuffled around in the glove compartment for a few minutes. Eventually, she found what she was looking for and turned back to Ruby with a smirk suggesting she knew exactly what Ruby was just doing.

"Here you go," the woman said regardless, handing her license and vehicle registration out the window. Taking both, Ruby looked first at the license for a name.

"Weiss Schnee," she read aloud before matching the picture on the license with the woman in front of her. It was the same person, although one was much more seductively dressed than the other. "Are you in a hurry to get someplace, Miss Schnee?"

"Please call me Weiss," the driver responded with a smooth smile. "And no, not particularly. I was just...out for a drive."

The answer didn't match up with the dress Weiss wore, but Ruby decided to let that slide while checking the name on the vehicle registration. Finding that they were one and the same, she handed the documents back to Weiss and smiled.

"Schnee as in Schnee Industries?" she asked while Weiss took the papers and dropped them onto the passenger seat - giving Ruby yet another glimpse of a way-too-attractive back in the process.

"That would be the one." Turning back to Ruby, Weiss set her hands on the steering wheel and smiled. "I'm guessing you've heard the name through the donations we make to the department?"

That wasn't _exactly_ how Ruby knew the name, but it was how she knew that the Schnee family was borderline untouchable by the police. Unless a high profile or egregious crime was committed, they weren't to be messed with. It definitely wasn't worth issuing a speeding ticket, especially when Weiss hadn't been driving _that_ fast.

"I'll let you off with a warning today," Ruby finally replied, accidentally dropping her gaze for a second and blushing when Weiss smirked at the slip-up. "But please remember that speed limits are there to keep both you and other people safe."

"Understood. Thank you." When Weiss smiled at Ruby, it was almost smug - like she'd just won some type of prize. "May I ask you one question, Officer?"

A tingle of thrill ran down Ruby's spine at the way Weiss said the word, which sounded intentionally flirtatious. When she nodded, Weiss motioned Ruby closer to the window.

Stepping up to the vehicle, Ruby leaned a little closer, and a little closer still as Weiss' finger beckoned her nearer. It was only when she practically put her head into the vehicle that Weiss leaned close enough to whisper in Ruby's ear.

"You look _so hot_ right now."

The words and the feeling of Weiss' breath gently tickling her ear made Ruby's eyes flutter as a deep desire sprang up in her chest. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one who felt it - because the next second, Weiss grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her into the vehicle for a rough kiss.

Ruby immediately responded, leaning further through the window and opening her mouth to accept Weiss' deepening kisses, all while weaving her hand through perfectly-styled white hair and feeling hands roving across her chest.

"Where'd this dress come from?" she murmured against Weiss' lips, feeling them twitch upward with a smirk.

"I knew you'd like it."

Briefly breaking away from Weiss' lips, Ruby smiled and let her eyes drop for a few seconds - just long enough to fully appreciate her girlfriend's _stunning_ body - before returning to Weiss' amused gaze.

"Um, _yes_."

Quickly capturing Weiss' lips for another round of kisses - which became greedier and more ravenous by the second - Ruby felt herself slipping into an alternate dimension. The Weiss Dimension, she called it. The one where everything but Weiss ceased to exist. The one where it was just the two of them with no interruptions, no obligations, and no clothes (generally).

She liked The Weiss Dimension a _lot_. It was an escape - an oasis - heaven on earth. It was where she wanted to be when times were difficult, or when times were easy, or...anytime, really.

It helped that Weiss was absurdly attractive, and Ruby thanked the universe every day for letting her be the rookie cop tasked with 'babysitting' the wealthy heiress for a few days. The other officers thought Weiss was spoiled and would complain too much. Instead, she was super intelligent and knew exactly what she wanted.

And when she wanted Ruby, she got Ruby - before the end of the week.

That was the only time Ruby ever 'slept' on the job, so to speak...

"Want to go home now?" she asked, hearing the breathless sound of her voice and looking into heavily-dilated blue eyes that only made her feel more eager to end this adventure somewhere with a bed.

"Does this mean I get a police escort?" Weiss replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hell yeah you do. Follow me."

Pressing one last kiss to Weiss' lips, Ruby jogged back to her squad car with a smile that grew when Weiss' musical laugh followed her. After hopping into the vehicle, she threw it in reverse, turned on the lights and floored it out of the small parking lot. Hearing the roar of an engine behind her, she decided to take the fast way home. She was pretty sure Weiss could keep up.

Hopefully for the rest of the night, too...


End file.
